Femme des Neiges
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu des non-dits, entre eux. Et le jour où il s'en est rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Monet x Doflamingo


Il était figé. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.  
La main crispée sur son denden mushi, collé à son oreille. Son visage s'était fait grave, sa mâchoire s'était contractée.  
Incapable de raccrocher ce foutu escargophone. Car il savait ce qui se passait au bout de l'autre ligne. Il l'avait lui-même demandé.  
Et pourtant, il avait espéré qu'elle se révolte, qu'elle refuse. Quitte à se prendre une raclée en rentrant... Et encore, il n'était pas certain de la punir d'avoir sauvé sa vie.

\- « Jeune Maître... »

La main droite de l'homme se serra un peu plus, ses ongles blessant sa paume, et quelques gouttes de sang se mirent à perler.  
Cela faisait treize ans qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Il lui avait pourtant dit de l'appeler par son prénom. Doflamingo. Ou Doffy, à la limite.  
La seule à qui il avait donné sa permission.

Et pourtant, elle s'était entêtée. Continuant de l'appeler Jeune Maître.  
Cette gamine, de onze ans sa cadette, lui avait tellement tapé sur les nerfs, au tout début de leur coopération. Après qu'elle se soit remise de cet endroit dont il les avait tirées, elle et sa petite soeur.

Intelligente et manipulatrice, elle l'avait énervé plus d'une fois, mais chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, sa colère s'évaporait en un instant. Son sourire heureux, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas à elle, membre de sa famille.

Il se rappelait trop bien la douleur dans ses yeux. Une certaine impatience d'en finir. Et puis, il l'avait vue renaître. Lorsqu'elle avait mangé le Yuki Yuki no Mi, il l'avait vue émerger d'un petit tas de neige, comme un oisillon tombé du nid, empêtré dans les flocons. Elle avait ri, pour la première fois. Il avait vu son sourire et il s'était juré de faire en sorte qu'elle ne le perde jamais.

Doflamingo ferma les yeux.

Il avait fait attention mille fois avant de s'attacher aux gens. Il avait pris Monet et Sugar sous son aile car il avait vu leur potentiel. Gladius, Pica, Diamante... Il leur faisait confiance, à tous. Ou presque. Il surveillait de près Viola Riku, certain qu'à la plus belle occasion, elle se retournerait contre lui.

\- « Merci... Jeune Maître... »

La voix hachée de Monet résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Il voulait crier, l'empêcher d'appuyer sur ce maudit bouton qui les ferait tous mourir, tous, sauf Caesar. Ce cloporte qui lui était nécessaire. Monet mourrait à cause de sa stupidité. Il n'en était que plus furieux.

\- « Monet... »

Un prénom, lâché du bout des lèvres. Murmuré, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'ait entendu.  
La seule femme qu'il ait regardé comme une femme, et non un instrument ou une petite soeur. Il eut une pensée affectueuse pour Baby 5, dont il éliminait les prétendants pour la protéger...  
Mais Monet...  
Il entendit un soupir de bien être dans le micro.

\- « Merci, Doflamingo... »

Il ferma les yeux, le coeur comprimé dans sa poitrine.  
Elle l'avait enfin dit. Après treize ans.  
Le jour de sa mort.

Il pouvait presque la voir. À genoux sur le sol, les bras tendus en arrière, les plumes frémissant à chaque courant d'air. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, et ses mèches vertes cascadant sur ses épaules, frôlant ses ailes immaculées. Sa peau pâle éclairée par un faible néon dans la salle de contrôle.

Magnifique, comme d'habitude.  
Il resta pendu à l'escargophone jusqu'à la fin. Les yeux fermés, il pensait à elle tout en l'écoutant soupirer, proche de l'agonie, mais qui conservait sa dignité jusqu'au bout.

Puis, il entendit son hoquet de douleur, un bruit sourd.  
Son corps qui tombe rudement au sol, son épaule éraflée par les dalles froides.

\- « Monet ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'entendit plus rien. Et puis, une plainte, un dernier soupir.

\- « Jeune Maître... Doffy... Prends soin de Sugar... »

Il eut beau l'appeler, encore et encore. Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que ses ongles entaillèrent ses paumes.  
Il posa le combiné de l'escargophone avec lenteur. Comme pour retarder la fin de ce dernier entretien avec la Femme des Neiges.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la bâtisse et mit son manteau. Celui que Monet lui avait confectionné elle-même avec des plumes de flamant rose. Celui qu'il mettait toujours, depuis, pour voir son sourire s'agrandir en le voyant avec.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Diamante. Ce dernier lui demanda où il allait.  
Le blond s'arrêta et attendit quelques secondes, pour être certain que sa voix ne lui ferait pas défaut.  
Alors, de sa voix calme et profonde, habituelle, il dit :

\- « Je vais à Punk Hazard. S'il te plait, préviens les autres. Monet est morte. »

L'autre fut choqué par cette affirmation et son visage se ferma. Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons, Pica, son chef d'unité, devait être informé en priorité, de même que Sugar. Sa petite soeur allait être inconsolable...

\\_/

L'île était encore intacte, comparé à ce qu'il attendait. Monet n'avait pas appuyé sur le bouton.  
Ce fut la première chose que Doflamingo remarqua.  
Il avait raté l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille de peu, visiblement. Mais cela lui était égal pour le moment.  
Il contourna même les marines, n'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps avec ces incapables. Il les tuerait plus tard.

Le Shichibukaï pénétra dans l'infrastructure et alla directement dans la salle de contrôle. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la pièce.  
Et allongée au sol, au milieu d'un tapis de neige brillant comme des milliers de diamant, cette maudite femme aux cheveux verts.  
Il s'approcha, ses chaussures crissant sur la neige glacée, et s'accroupit près du corps de la jeune femme.  
Elle avait les yeux ouverts, ternis par un voile, fixant les dalles froides sans les voir.

Il ferma ses paupières avec une infinie douceur s'assit près de son corps et avec une certaine tendresse, l'amena contre lui, sa poitrine contre la sienne, ses bras soutenant son dos, sa tête...  
Il neigeait encore faiblement dans la pièce.

\- « Monet... Pleures-tu, là haut ? » murmura le blond.

Il avait cette réputation de démon, aussi bien dans la marine que parmi les pirates. Il n'était pas un tendre, il aimait la destruction, la violence, le combat, la guerre...  
Il aimait le pouvoir. Se moquer du gouvernement, tuer, s'emparer de royaumes.

Mais au fond, il n'était qu'un homme, qui avait commis de nombreuses atrocités. Il eut une pensée pour Corazon, et reporta son attention sur Monet.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à la regarder, à se promettre de la venger. Dès qu'il verrait Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, il lui ferait la peau...

Après avoir tué tout son équipage sous ses yeux, bien sûr.  
Et une fois cela fait, il ferait sa fête à Caesar. S'il avait pris ces pirates au sérieux, elle ne serait peut-être pas morte.

Il se leva, Monet dans ses bras.  
Son visage était fermé, mais une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe. Oh oui, il était furieux..

Mais tout d'abord, il allait ramener son amie à Dressrosa, cette maudite femme qui le faisait sourire avec ses bêtises, quand elle était plus jeune.  
Il allait la ramener, lui offrir les funérailles qu'elle méritait. Il allait veiller sur Sugar, comme elle lui avait demandé.

Et il irait alors l'enterrer dans ce pays qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait oublié son nom... C'était une terre enneigée, où elle adorait aller pour exercer son pouvoir et voler avec les tempêtes.  
Cette terre inhabitée et inhabitable serait l'ultime demeure de la Femme des Neiges, qui avait réchauffé son coeur pendant quelques années.

Avant de partir, il se pencha sur elle, et fit ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, glacées.  
Unique baiser entre eux. Baiser qui aurait pu évoluer, s'ils s'y étaient pris plus tôt.

Mais qui aujourd'hui, n'était plus qu'un baiser d'adieu.


End file.
